1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipating system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of computer technology, computer hosts are made smaller, but advanced central processing units (CPUs) and memory chips operate increasingly faster, and thereby generate increasingly more heat. As such, more effective heat dissipation of computer hosts is much needed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat dissipating system, which can overcome the limitations described.